Save Me from Myself
by Endlessgoodbyes
Summary: Even though Destery is a famous youtube star he still have a lot of problems. He gets bullied by kids at school, hate comment everyday. And abused by his wicked step-dad. Destery on a verge of a breakdown Nathan On the other hand have a wonderful life. He and Destery are Bestfriend. He have a lot of friends at school. He have a lovely family. He have a crush on Destery. Can Nathan
1. Chapter 1

*Destery P.O.V*  
You may think just because I am a famous on YouTube I have a wonderful life. No! I don't I have scars to prove it. People look at me funny because I either wear long sleeves shirts, or a Jacket in the summer. My life is the worst let me explain. I was bullied last School year, speaking of school it's starts back tomorrow. Great! But yeah I get bullied hell even over the summer I do too. Yeah some of my bullies live on my street. You may want to know why I get bullied right? Well I come out yes I am Gay! I have a crush on my best friend Nathan. Yeah. At home I get abused by my wicked Step-dad Jeff. My mom doesn't try to stop him because if she does he would hit her too. I would rather get hurt instead of my mom. I mean I don't belong here anyways. I wish he would just kill me to get it done and over with. Also I get Negative comment on YouTube. A lot but, I also see a lot of people taking up for me but, honestly I don't care no more I already don't want to be here. Yeah I thought I would take the time to tell you guys this. No one knows. I hope it stays that way. I have cuts all up my arms and some on my stomach. But anyways I am on my ways to Nathan's house we are making a Q&A together. Can't wait.

*Skip Walk to Nathan's*  
Nathan don't live that far from me so I didn't take long to get here. I walked up the stair to knock on the door. I hear running then BANG! What the fuck was that? Nathan finally opened the door after about a couple of minutes. Guess he must have fell.  
"Hey Nathan, What was that loud Bang?." I asked. "Oh I kind of fell. Haha." Nathan replied. Not gonna lie I am laughing inside my head. "It made that loud of a bang?" I asked. "No I fell down a few stairs hurt like hell." He said laughing. "Haha, Well do you wanna start on the video?" I asked. "Yeah, But it kind of hot in here so you might wanna take off you jacket. I don't like that Idea. "Nah, I-I-I'm fine." I stuttered. "Okay." He replied.  
We heading up to his room. His room is a lot bigger then mine, so is his bed. I was lost in thought when I heard Nathan screaming my name.

*Nathan's P.O.V*  
Destery is coming over today. Yay! I have a crush on him. He doesn't know he probably don't even feel the same about me. I don't know. I was lost in my thought when I heard a Knock coming from downstairs. I took off running down the stairs about half way down the stairs I tripped over my shoelace. BANG! I went felling down the stairs. Got to admit it hurted a lot but, I didn't care Destery was here Haha. I opened the door to see Destery looking a little worried.  
"Hey Nathan, What was that loud Bang?." Destery asked. "Oh I kind of fell. Haha." I replied. It made that loud of a bang?" Destery asked. "No I fell down a few stairs hurt like hell." I said laughing. "Haha, Well do you wanna start on the video?" Destery asked. "Yeah, But it kind of hot in here so you might wanna take off you jacket. I don't like that Idea." I said. "Nah, I-I-I'm fine." Destery stuttered. "Okay." I replied. Why was he stuttering is he nervous or something?  
That was kinda weird. I been noticing for a while that Destery been acting a little different I kinda wanna know what's going on, but I didn't want to make him mad by asking. We walked into my room. Destery was looking around like he never been in my room before. I mean he been in here a lot of time I guess he not use. I guess Destery didn't hear me yelling his name.  
"Destery Are you okay?" I asked. He seemed lost for a second. "Yeah, I gonna go ahead and set up alright." He said. "Alright." I replied. Destery was finally done setting up now it time to film. :)


	2. Chapter 2

*Destery P.O.V*  
"Alright Nathan all set up." I said. "Alright then let get started on the video." Nathan said.  
Hey Guys I'm Destery, And the boy right beside of me is Nathan.. Yeah. Alright we're gonna do a Q&A video sent in you'll Question and we will answer them. Alright. Okay so the title you guys chose for Q&A #24 (I know he already done 24, just pretend) Destery get Raped by a dog. Um okay that never happened. Haha. Alright here we go. (Fake Twitter names) Getinmypants: If you could have any superpower what would it be and why?

"I think I would like to have super strength because I would be really strong Haha." I said. "I would want to have invisibility I would probably be hiding in your room without you knowing. :)" Nathan answered. "You know I could actually seeing you do that." I replied.  
Ahoymakayla: Nathan how are you even friend with Destery?  
"Alright this question is hate, but I would also would like to know." I said. "Well Destery is a good guy, I mean we have a lot in common he is fun to be around and no matter what happens I will always be there he like part of my family. And if you guys don't like him then you might as well no like me because rather you like it or not I am friend with him and I could careless if anyone have a problem with that. And to the hater out there that don't like Destery, but watches DesandNate then you might as well just stop watching because you're no fans of Destery then you're no fan of mine." Nathan Answer. Wow I can not believe he said all that about me.

*Skips a little*  
Alright last question comes from nikkiluvu: How do you guys deal with some of the hate you guys get?  
I really hope they do not see though my lie. "Well I just try to ignore it." I said smiling.  
I really hope no one saw though my fake smile. "Just like Destery I don't listen to them I just keep my head up high and keep moving forward in life. I mean yeah people gonna try to break you down, but you have to be strong enough and stand your ground. So what if they say a lot of stuff just ignore them."Nathan Replied.

Alright guys that gonna do it for today. Thanks for the question that wasn't mean. And have a wonderful day. So fair wins YouTube. Nathan I am going to go use the bathroom okay. I been to his house before so I know where everything is. After seeing all the hate question I couldn't take it no more. I start scratching my arms even if I have long sleeve one I could still feel my nails though them. I really need to cut my nail. I got to the bathroom took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. I took out my phone and took off the back revealing my blade. I grabbed my blade and place it to my waist. I slide it across my wrist watch the blood flow down my arm. I put a couple more on my wrist. I cleaned up my arm, pulled down my sleeve and heading back to Nathan's room.

Nathan's P.O.V*  
When Destery went into the bathroom I look onto his Twitter question I look at all the hate he was getting. I read one that said "Destery you just slowing Nathan down just kill yourself already no ones gonna miss you."  
"Nathan are you going through my Twitter?" Destery asked. "I was just looking at some of the questions people can be hateful sometimes." I answer. I turn to look at Destery it look like he was about to cry, but I just thought it was nothing. He walked over and signed out of twitter and turn off the computer.  
"I should get home It's already late and school starts back tomorrow."Destery said. "How about you stay here tonight?" I asked. I could tell he was worried about something, but I don't know what. "I don't have no clothes here." He said. "I have some of your clothes here from when you used to stay over." I said. "Alright I guess I'll stay." He said smiling.  
We stayed up and play some video games. My mom ordered us some Pizza. Around 10:00pm Destery was about to fell asleep hanging half-way off the couch. I couldn't help but, to laugh.  
"Destery let's go to bed." I said trying to wake him up. He groan "I'm sleeping here." Destery said. "Alright." I said walking off.  
I walked up stair got Destery some cover and a pillow then went to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's P.O.V  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock oh right school starts back today I forget. I got up and went to take a shower. After my shower I went to wake up Destery. When I went down stairs he was already up.  
"Hey Destery." I said. "Hey Nate." He replied. God it sound like he haven't had sleep in a while. "Are you feeling alright." I said. "Yeah I just couldn't sleep last night." He replied. "Why?" I asked. I am curious I mean he was sleeping well when I went upstairs to go to sleep. "Just these dreams I keep having that all."He said.

I wanted to asked him about what the dream was about but, he probably didn't want to talk about it.  
"Well if you wanna take a shower some of your clothes is in my room in the dresser." I said. "Alright thanks." He said walking upstairs.  
He got up and walked upstairs I guess he didn't notice but, he left his phone. I wonder if he would get mad if I looked though it. I know something is wrong with him and I really wanna find out. I went to pick up his phone but, instead I ended up knocking it off the table just great. The back fell off and something metal flew out the back along with his battery. I walked over and picked up the metal object. A Blade? What would Destery be doing with a Blade? Fuck he couldn't be could he? I heard Destery foot step coming. I hurry up and pick his battery and put his blade and battery back in his phone.  
"Hey Nathan, have you seen my phone?" Destery asked "Um, yeah I was about to bring it up there to you." I replied. I think he know I was hiding something because he look at me like I was crazy. "Alright thanks." He said.  
He walked back upstairs leaving me left in my thoughts. Why would he do that? Does he even do that? Duh dumbass you find a blade in his phone what else would he be doing with it. I wanted to ask him but, he would probably be pretty pissed.

*Destery's P.O.V  
I walked up stairs after talking with Nathan as soon as I was about to undress I remember shit I left my phone down stairs. I walked downstairs to get my phone were I left it but, I couldn't find it.  
"Hey Nathan, have you seen my phone?" I asked "Um, yeah I was about to bring it up there to you." Nathan replied. I looked at him like he was crazy he is definitely hiding something "Alright thanks." I said.  
He was acting weird but, I didn't have time to ask why so I walked back upstairs got undress and hop into the shower. It didn't take me long to shower. After I was done I put on my clothes and walked downstairs. Shit I just remember my book bag is at home. Great!  
"You ready to go?" He asked. " I need to run home I'll meet you at school." I replied. "Why you need to run home?" He asked. "I left my book bag." I answered. "Alright then meet you at school." He said.  
We headed out and went our own way. Great my step-dad probably gonna kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

*Destery's P.O.V*  
My step-dad don't work my mom work as a nurse at the hospital so she still wasn't home yet. I walked in making sure that Jeff wasn't up, but I wasn't lucky at all.  
"Where the fuck was you last night?" Jeff asked. Couldn't I go one day without him being dick. Nope that like tell a fucking wall to move. "I stayed over a Nathan last night." I said. "Does the faggot finally got a boyfriend." Jeff said. I really wanted to say something, but I didn't want to get hit so I keep it to myself. "No he's just a friend." I said. "Whatever after school you come straight home do you understand me?" He said. "Yeah." I said.  
I hated the look he had like he was about to fucking murder someone or something I was scared to move, but I need to get my book bag from upstairs so I run pasted him up to my room. My book bag where I left it beside my bed. I grabbed it and run down the stairs and out the door before Jeff could say or do anything.

*Skip the walk to school*  
As I was walking up the stairs someone pulled me by my hood. Great the twins Chad and Brad and there gang.  
"Well look who decided to come back this year." Chad said pushing me. "Just leave me alone I didn't do anything to you guys." I said. I will most likely regret say something. "I'll watch what you say Destery. It's only the beginning of the year you wouldn't want to be beat down on the first day would you?" Chad asked. Oh my fucking god I would love to stuck my foot so far up your ass. I didn't actually said that I mean I don't want to be beat up on the first day. "No." I answered.

I was hoping the would just let me go but, nothing can go your way so instead of a beating Chad just made me fell down the stairs. Hurt like a bitch. I was laying on the ground when Nathan run over to me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't want him to know what happened so I tried to lie to him. "Yeah I just fell down the stairs I'm fine." I said. He looked at me like I was stupid. "You didn't just fell down the stair I know that you are being bullied by Chad and Brad I been your friend for year and I see what you are going though Destery I am going to be at your side all day alright I am going to make sure nothing happens to you." Nathan said.  
I couldn't think of anything to say I was shocked he would say all that so I just shook my head. He helped me up and we walked in and headed to the officer to get our locker number and combination. Couple minutes later were heading to our lockers mine is right beside Nathan's thank god. We got out stuff and heading to first period.  
Math was our first period. We was the first one in there I guess people are goofing off before class so we just sit there and talked. Couple minutes later more kids started walking in and of course Chad and Brad are gonna be in my class. Class was beginning now. Our teacher said her name was Mrs. Mauney that all I heard because I feel asleep.

Nathan's P.O.V*  
I saw what Chad and Brad well mostly chad did to Destery cause he to fall down the stairs. I'm gonna stay by Destery side all day long well the class we have together and at lunch. Our teacher was talking about what we're gonna be doing this year in class. I really wasn't paying attention I was doodling in my notebook. "Nathan if you don't mind paying attention what I am gonna teach you, you might need to know on day and if you don't mind wake the kid up next to you." Mrs Mauney said. "Yes ma'ma." I said.  
I shook Destery to try to wake him up, but god he's a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't budge so I pushed him out of his chair.  
"What the fuck Nathan." Destery yelled. "I was told to walk you up, but you wouldn't wake up so I pushed you out of your chair."I said trying not to laugh.  
He was pretty pissed, but I couldn't help it he would wake up I was just trying to help keep him out of trouble. I'm surprise he didn't get in trouble for cussing at me.  
*Skip the rest of class and second class*


	5. Chapter 5

*Destery's P.O.V*  
I couldn't be happier when lunch finally came. I don't eat I just sit and talk with Nathan which I don't see why he sits with me I mean everyone likes him and he would rather sit with me instead of some fat ass guy pretending to be jerk just so that they won't become like I am. I wasn't paying attention to anyone. I didn't care that much about anyone in here well only Nathan he the only one. Nathan and I was sitting there talking when I felt something wet being poured on my head.

"You know Destery it's about time you take a shower." Chad said. "What the fuck is your problem I didn't do anything to you." I said. "You're the problem this whole fucking school hates you. Why don't you do us all a favor and just kill yourself. Chad said. "Fuck off." I said. Chad was about to hit me, but Nathan stepped in.

"Leave him the fuck alone and go play with each other." Nathan said. I was surprise he would say something like that. "Why you defending him Nathan he's a nobody." Chad said. "He is a somebody he is a human like you. So what if he's different that shouldn't matter no one perfect not even you. So stop picking on someone because they're different. Destery is my best friend and will always be and if you lay a hand on him I will fucking hurt you. So fuck off." Nathan said. Brad is usually a quiet person, but he finally spoke ain't gonna lie I was shocked. "You know Nathan we don't have to listen to anything you say." Brad said.

I didn't want to be here no more so I got up and ran to the bathroom. No one will fucking miss me when I gone. Why the fuck am I still here? Why the fuck would Nathan take up for me? Why the fuck do I even go to school? First fucking day and I am already crying my fucking eyes out.

I run into the bathroom running into on of the stall. I grabbed my phone from my pocket pulled of the back off I grabbed my blade rolled up my sleeves. I pushed the blade down over my wrist. I had 5 new scars that are bleeding. I was gonna put more. I pushed the blade back to my wrist when the stall door opened.

*Nathan's P.O.V*  
I show Destery get up and run out of the lunch room even sense I find the blade in his phone last night I was worried about him.  
"You might wanna run after your faggot boyfriend." Chad said smirking. I want to smack that smirk right off his face. "How about you go sick a dick." I said walking off.

I got out of my sit and followed Destery I made sure he didn't see me. He run into the bathroom I waited a couple minutes to go in after him so It wouldn't look like I was following him even though I was. I mean he would do that here would he? I walked into the bathroom I heard sobs come for one of the stalls.  
I opened the stall door to find Destery pushing the blade onto his already Bloody wrist. He looked up at me when tears in his eyes. "Destery please don't." I said between tears. "Why no one will fucking care if I die or not." He screamed. "Destery that's not true I would care." I replied walking toward him  
I took the blade from him and throw it away. "I would care if you die, I don't want to lose you." I said. Destery looked at me with sadness in his eyes I felt bad for him. I helped him up over to the sink. I turned on the water and stuck his wrist under the cool water. He hissed at the pain. I started to wrap some paper towel around his arm when he stopped me. "I have some wraps in my book bag." I said.  
He rolled down his sleeves and I helped him walk to his locker. Which lucky for us wasn't that fair from the bathroom. We reached his locker and her grabbed his book bag and pulled out the wrap. "Keep a look out." He said. I looked around the halls making sure no one was coming. A couple minutes later Destery told me he was good.  
"Destery why would you do that to yourself." I asked. "Look Nathan just don't worry about it." He replied. It pissed me off. "Don't worry about it? I literally walked in on your cutting your fucking skin and you telling me to not worry about it?" I yelled. "Why do you even fucking care it's none of your business." He whisper. "I care because you're my best friend. I don't wanna lose you.." I replied. He didn't reply he just grabbed his bag and walked out of the school. I guess he was going home. I ran to my locker and got my stuff and followed.


	6. Chapter 6

*Nathan's P.O.V*  
I followed Destery to his house I know stalker right. I couldn't take it anymore. "Destery are you okay?" I asked. He jumped whenever he heard me call his name. "What the- did you follow me?" He asked. "Um, maybe." I replied He didn't reply. "Look I'm sorry I was worried about you." I said. "I told you not to worry I'm fine." He said. I walked toward him. "Fine, you called this fine." I said grabbing his arm trying to make sure I didn't grab his wrists. He jerked away. "Why do you care?" He asked. I think it time he need to know. "Can we talk about this inside." I asked. He shook his head and walked in. God I am going to regret this we walked and he lead us up to his bedroom. I been to his house a lot of time and I seen how big of a dick his step-dad is. "So why do you care so much about me?" Destery asked. I looked at him for a second. "Because I do Destery you're my best friend I don't wanna lose you. Please tell me why you did all that to yourself." I said. "If I tell you promise me that you won't tell no one." Destery asked. "Dude I am your best friend I would never tell anyone anything you tell me." I said. "Well I get hurt all the time, my step-dad beats me, I have no friend, I get bullied everyday, I don't belong here Nathan." Destery said.

I know Destery get bullied, but I didn't know that his Step-dad would do that I mean he is a dick, but I didn't know he would hit someone.  
"Destery everything gonna be okay I promise alright listen to me." I was interrupt by the front door being slammed. "Shit, Nathan you have to go now." Destery said. "Destery are you here you little faggot." His step-dad yelled.  
"Yeah." Destery yelled. "Go out the window." He whisper. We heard foot step coming up the stairs "Nathan g-." He was interrupted by his step-dad opening the door.

*Destery's P.O.V*  
"Nathan g-." I was interrupted by my step-dad Jeff opening the door. Shit I am fucked. He looked us. He walked out slamming the door fuck I am so gonna be a beating later today. "Destery you're staying with me." Nathan said. "No I'm not." I replied. "Would you rather stay here with his stupid ass?" He whisper yelled. "I am not leaving my mother here with his stupid ass." I yelled. "Keep it down." I heard my step-dad screamed. "Just trust me." I whisper. "Alright." Nathan said walking out slamming my bedroom door. Knowing Nathan he would probably say something, but he didn't I heard the front door slammed shut.

I went and lay down on my bed. Why the fuck can't I just be happy? "Because Destery you don't deserve to be happy?" Said the voice inside my head. "I deserve to be happy." "No you don't what you deserve is to be punish. You will never be good enough. Your own mother hates you. You own father abandoned you. What make you think anyone care?" The voice said. "Just end it now Destery. You know you want to." The voice said. I can't take this anymore I jumped off my bed I run to my dresser and grab my box that I keep my stuff in. I wanted to end it so I grabbed a razor and a bottle of sleeping pills. I take off my jacket rolled up my sleeves took off the wrap. I ran into the bathroom I slammed the door sliding down it making hoping no one could hear me. I silently cried to myself. I grab the bottle of pills, I opened them up I took 7 or 8 and throw the rest across the bathroom. I grab my blade and pushed it down onto my blood vein. No one gonna miss me I slide the blade down my blade vein watch the blood flow. I was already starting to feel dizzy. I heard the front door slammed and everything went black.

*Nathan's P.O.V*  
I felt bad about what happen with me and Destery. I seen the hurt in his eyes I decided to go back. I didn't bother to knock. "Ever heard of knocking." Said his dick of a step dad. I just ignore and walked straight to Destery room. Um, weird he's not in here. I went to walk out of his room when I noticed the bathroom light was on. I went over to the door and try to open it. Something was blocking it. "Destery are you in there?" I asked. There was no answer. Alright now I'm starting to worry. "Destery open the door." I yelled. I heard the front door open and I heard his mom talking to his step-dad I ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Oh hey Nat-." I cut her off. "Destery in the bathroom he won't answer when I talk to him." I said. "Maybe its locked." She said. "No it's not I think he the one blocking it." I said. "Why would he do that?" She said. I couldn't keep it in no more. Because I think he trying to kill himself." I answer. His mom eye went wide and she run up to his room I was close behind.

She run over to the bathroom door started bang on it. "Destery open the door now please." She yelled. No reply. She push her body weight up against the door it started sliding open. It only opened about half way, but we both was able to fit inside. We find Destery with blood running down his wrist and pills all over the floor. "Nathan turn on the water and stick Destery under it." She said. I didn't argue so I did as I was told. I turned on the water and grabbed Destery and stuck him under the water. His mom was on the phone with the ambulance. "Destery wake up." I scream. I slapped him lightly across the face. He groan I pulled him out from underneath the water. "Nathan." He mumbled then pass out again.

The Ambulance came no to longer after Destery past out again. Me and his mom ride in the back I lied and said I was his brother. "I can't believe he would do his." His mom said sobbing. I pulled her into a hug. "Everything gonna be okay." I whisper.  
We made it to the Hospital we wasn't allow to go back there with them I don't see why she couldn't I mean she works here why couldn't she go back with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Nathan's P.O.V*_

_I couldn't believe Destery would do something like this. I really wanna see him we been here for like ever, but it only been like a couple hours. "Nathan?" Destery mom asked. "He's gonna be okay I promise." I said. I pulled her into a hug. "Destery's Family?" A blonde haired nurse asked. "Yeah." We said. "You can go back and see him he's in room 210." The blonde haired nurse said walking off. We took off running to Destery's room._

_**Destery's P.O.V**_

_I wake up in a hospital why the fuck am I still here who the fuck found me? The door to my room open revealing my mom and Nathan. "Destery." She running to me crying. "Why, why did you do this." She said sobbed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. She got up and walked out of the room._

_She most hate me now. "Destery please don't do this again." Nathan said. "No one cares so why shouldn't I?" I replied. "A lot of people care Destery, you're not just hurting yourself." He said. "Just don't worry about it." I whisper yelled trying to hold back the tears._

"_Destery I care." Nathan replied. "Why did you start caring now? You never cared before." I yelled. "Destery that's not true." He whisper. "No one care no one get it through your head why couldn't I just die." I cried. "Because we care." He yelled._

"_No one care stop lying." I yelled. "If we didn't care why are we here?" He yelled back. "I don't want you here leave." I yelled. "I'm not leaving you." Nathan yelled. "Why the fuck do you care?" I yelled. He didn't replied "See you don't hav-" I was cut off by Nathan's lips on mine. "Um I'm sorry." He said._

_**Nathan's P.O.V**_

"_Why the fuck do you care?" Destery yelled. I didn't know what to say what if I said the wrong thing. "See you don't hav-" I cut him off by crushing my lips to his. Oh shit is this really happening I'm kissing my best friend. What the fuck is wrong with me. "Um I'm sorry." I said "No it's fine." He said._

_We sit in awkward silents until his mom came in. "What happen here? You guys are being so quite?" Destery's mom said. "Nothing." Destery quickly replied. I literally slapped myself. If someone asks you a question don't answer it quickly or they will get suspicious. And every time Destery would do that he would always get caught._

"_Okay." She said. "Destery the doctors said you will be fine to go." She said. "What about school tomorrow?" Destery asked. "You still going it only been one day." She said. "Yeah and a lot more hell day to go right." Destery said. You could tell he had an attitude. Destery went to go change into some regular clothes we was waiting for him to finish. He walked out of the bedroom and out of the Hospital room._

_We got into the car and heading off. "Nathan you're staying over tonight." His mom said. "But, I don't have no clothes." I said. I was gonna feel weird staying over at Destery's know I just kissed him. "I know that why we're heading to your house." She said. "Your mom already know you're staying tonight." She said. Wow she really planned this out._

_We got to my house I ran in grabbed my book bag some clothes for tonight and tomorrow for school. Before running out the door I kissed my parents goodbye. "Take care of him Nathan." My mom said. I shook my head. __I run to the car and hopped in and we headed to Destery's house._


	8. Chapter 8

*Destery's P.O.V*

It was 3:00 in the morning I couldn't sleep mostly because my wrist are killing me. I got up out of bed to go to the bathroom, trying to be careful no to step on Nathan. I got to the bathroom I rolled up my sleeve, took off my bandages I looked at the new scar I have formed on my wrist. If I wasn't for Nathan and My mom walking in on my half dead on the floor I would of already been dead, but gods forbids I have to stay alive. I mean surely though, My step-dad Jeff is abuse, My mom is always at work and when she not she have to sit there and watch me get beat to death by Jeff. I get bullied at school for coming out. So basically I have to stay here on this sucky planet.  
I took off my shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers and headed back to my bedroom. I really didn't care if Nathan seen my scar and I could care less if he says I shouldn't do it. He's not my boss.

*Skip to morning*

"Come on Destery, time to get up." Nathan said while shaking me. I groan. "Destery you need to walk up it almost 7 we're gonna be late." Nathan said. "Leave me alone." I mumbled. "Alright if you going to be that way." Nathan said. I heard him walk away I thought he was leaving, but sometime my guessing is off. He jumped on top of me. "Wake up." Nathan Yelled. "Get off me." I said. I pushed him off of me and got up. "Stupid Idiot." I mumbled.  
I didn't mean when I say it I was mean I seen that Nathan looked hurt I don't know if it about that stupid idiot part or what and I don't care.

*Nathan's P.O.V*

"Stupid idiot." Destery Mumbled. I wasn't hurt that he called me a stupid idiot I was hurt because I seen all the scars on his arm. Why would he do all that. I care for him and I known he for a long time and he never told me I mean He told me some of the reason why, but I think it more than just that.  
I walked downstairs waiting for Destery to get ready. Destery finally down I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk, but I wasn't gonna let this go. "Are you okay." I asked. He just ignore me like what the fuck.

The walk to school was boring he didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him. I wonder what he is thinking about I was mad at him for ignoring me, but I know I couldn't leave his side because if I did he would probably do something he shouldn't or Chad and Brad might try something I don't know. I think he was getting annoyed with me being by his side because he kept giving me glares. "You know you don't have to be stuck up my ass all the time." He said. "I'm just trying to make sur-." I wasn't able to finish because he cut me off. "Make sure what that I don't kill myself, that I don't get beat up? I don't need you help or for you to fucking follow me everywhere just leave me alone." He said. "What the fuck did I do?" I yelled. "Just leave me alone and forget everything that happen lately. Alright stop pretending that you fucking care." He yelled walking off. I couldn't believe he said that.

*Destery's P.O.V*

I was pissed off at Nathan and I knew now he probably hates my guts, but like right now I could really careless. I went to my locker I was getting my stuff when someone slabbed my locker shut "What the fuck?" I yelled. "Go something to say fag?" Brad asked. "He asked you a question Faggot." Chad yelled. "Look just leave me alone." I said. I was walking away when Brad grabbed my wrist I scream out in pain. I think Brad notice because he start rolling up my sleeve. I try to pull away, but he was to strong. "Aw, look like little Destery cuts." He said laughing. I jerked my hand away from him I try to run, but I felt someone hit me in the back causing me to lose my breath. I fell to the floor grasping for air. "Destery you should of know by now not to run from us." Chad said as he kicked me in my stomach. I screamed in pain. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see mostly because I had tears in my eyes. Call me a wimpy I really don't care.  
The bell finally ring signally that it time to get to class Chad and Brad walked off laughing. Stupid fucks I hope they die. I was laying on the ground I didn't feel like moving, but someone had to start trying to help me up. "Just leave me alone." I said. I couldn't see who it was, but by the scent I know who it was.

*Nathan's P.O.V*

I was mad at Destery yes, but I wasn't just gonna let Destery lay there after being kicked a lot of time. I walked over to him and tried to help him up. "Just leave me alone." He said. He looked up and me with a glare. "I'm not leaving you laying here after what happen no." I said. I picked him up and put on of his arms around my shoulder. I headed for the school front door. "Were are we going?" he asked. "Far away from this hell-hole." I replied. "Look I'm sorry for whatever I did." I said. "It wasn't your fault I'm sorry for being a dick." He said.  
"You was not the only one being a dick. Look I know you're probably mad at me and your mom, but we did that because we care about you. You're like brother to me if I lose you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said. "You just gonna keep moving forward you have people that care." I said. "I know and I want you to help me with it please." Destery said. "I will always be there for you I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

*Skipping a Couple Days.*

*Destery's P.O.V*

Finally today's Friday I can't wait for School to be over. For once I am actually happy I have to go to school today my mom and Jeff been fighting all day and night I could barely get any sleep last night. There's was a knock at my dad well I know it ain't Jeff he never knocks. "Come in." I yelled. "I wanted to tell you that I won'y be here when you get home from school." She said. "You know I find it hard to believe that you can put up with his shit." I said. "For right now Destery we have to." She said. Why do we have to only thing she can say is get out and he would have to listen, but knowing him he gonna make a big scene about it. "Okay." I said. I didn't want to piss my mom off more then what she was already so I just went along with what she said. "Alright I gotta go I don't want to be late." I said kissing her goodbye. I walked downstairs and out the door. Today started out pretty shitty let see if school will be good for a chance.

I finally arrived at School I seen Nathan sitting on the steps probably waiting for me. "Hey!" I yelled I guess I most of caught him off guard because he jumped, it was kind of funny I scared him and I wasn't even trying to or was I? "Hey." He said walking to stand in front of me. "Did I scare you?" I asked smirking. "No I just jumped for no reason." He said. "Um..." I said walking around him.

My first class went by kind of slow I wish it would hurry up, but then again I don't want it too. I'm pretty sure I wasn't paying attention because I don't even know what the fuck she was talking about. "Destery." I raised my head I though I was caught no paying attention. "The prinicpal would like to see you in the office." I got out of my seat I left my stuff and went to the offices.

When I got to the front office I notice that there was Police officers I swear I haven't done anything bad so I'm pretty sure I'm not getting arrested. "Destery we would like to talk with you." The principal said I looked over from him to the cops. "Am I in trouble." I asked still staring at the cop. "No." One of the Police officers said.

We walked into the principal offices I took my seat and the officers stood across the room in front of me. "Destery there has been an Accident." The officer said. "Accident?" I asked. "Destery I'm sorry, but there was a crash A drunk hit your mom." I started to cry I couldn't hold the tears. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Destery." The cop walked closer to me and put a hand on the shoulder. "She died." The officers said looking down. I grabbed his hand and pushed him backwards. "No you're lying." I yelled. "Destery I'm sorry, but-." I didn't let him finished I was already out the door I slammed it behind me I run to class.

*Nathan's P.O.V*

I wonder why Destery was called to the office I mean he didn't do anything to get in trouble I don't think he did. I was cut out of my thoughts by the classroom door being swing open revealing Destery he looks like he been crying. He walked over and grabbed his stuff and walk out. "Destery take you-." She was cut off by a pissed/ sad Destery. "Fuck you." Destery said. I picked up my stuff and run toward the door. "Mr. Owens-." I didn't hear the rest I was already down the hall. "Hey Destery wait up." I yelled. He stopped walking and turn around I run to where he was. "Is everything okay?" I asked. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes he looked broken. "No." He said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. "No." He said.

We walked to a nearby park Destery walked over to the swings I was right behind him I sit in the swing beside him. We just sit here in silent for a good 5 minutes when Destery decided to break the silent. "My m-m-mom died." Destery said. I was shocked when he said that and I noticed by his voice he was about to break. I got up from my swing and walking in front of him. "What happened?" I asked. "A drunk fucking hit her." He said. I could see he was trying to hold back the tears. "Listen everything is going to be okay I will be there for you if you need anything I promise." I said. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "How could you say everything going to be okay? When it's not doing to be." Destery said. "I don't know." I replied.

"I don't know." Nathan replied. I couldn't take sitting here talking to him not right now any was I don't know why I just don't wanna talk to anyone only thing I want and it's in my phone case something very important to me. I got up and started to walk toward the wood hell my mom dead and she was the only one that cared about me and now she's gone and Jeff could careless if I was to come home or not. I heard footstep behind me I turned and seen Nathan. "Do you have anything better to do. Stop following me." I yelled. I didn't gave him a chance to replied I took off running trying to get away from him I didn't want to follow me I could careless I didn't want anyone around me.

Even got lost in the wood well now I can say I have. I have to admit it was kind of peaceful I should come out here more often when I'm upset. I sit there for a good minute thinking to myself why couldn't it be me? Why did she have to go? I can't believe I lost my mom I lost my dad when I was younger he walked out on me and I never heard from him again, then my mom got with Jeff and he was always a jerk would always abuse us, and now my mom is fucking dead because of a drink driver. Why couldn't it be Jeff or me? I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and took off the back I rolled up my sleeve I looked at the blade then back to my arm. I pushed the blade to my skin. 1 cut 2 cut 3 cut I pulled back down my sleeve who care if blood on my shirt oh right no fucking body.

It was getting pretty late and I literally don't know where I am and it's not like anyone care any was I mean Jeff probably fucking happy that I am not around he probably some random bitch he met on the corner. I will admit though I am lost in the wood at night and I am fucking scared. I would always watch scary movies with my mom where people be running in the wood away from Jason or running from some animal and I literally don't want to get killed by someone or by something. Well actually it won't be that bad at least I would be dead and not here on this hell hole called hell.

*Skip*

It took me a good while to finally find my way out of the wood. I really didn't want to go home mostly because I would mostly like get beat by Jeff and I wasn't in the mood to put up with his shit. I decided to go to Nathan's house I hope he wasn't mad at me for earlier I just wanted to be alone. Took me a good 10 minutes to get to his house I walked up the stair and knocked on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

*Nathan's P.O.V*

I was really worried about Destery he hasn't answered any of my texts what if something happened to him, what if he tried to kill himself. Alright Nathan calm down maybe he went home I didn't like that thought either. Maybe I should try to call him again I grabbed my phone I was about to call Destery when there was a knock on the door. Oh, my God not now. I run to the door I opened it and there stood Destery.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug I didn't care right now if it was weird or not. "Where have you been you should of called I was so worried I thought something happen don't you dare do that again do you understand me." I yelled. I let go and stood in front of him "Dude, Nathan calm down." He said I noticed him tugging him sleeve down a little. I'll ask him about that later, but right now I smacked him in the back of the head. "Never tell me to calm down when you haven't answer any of my calls or text." I said. "Dude I'm fine." He said. I know he wasn't fine I could tell, but I just went a long with it, but I am going to ask him about him tugging his sleeve a second ago. "I know I was just worried." I said. "I know I'm sorry really I am I just wanted to be alone for a while." Destery said. "Nathan who at the door?" My mom asked walking down the stairs she know what happen about his mom and that Jeff beats him Yeah I kind of told her. "Oh, my God Destery." She said running over to hug him.

*Destery's P.O.V*

I know Nathan's mom wasn't my mom, but she was like a mom to me she was another person that care it hurt really bad to hug her because my wrist it pressed up against her and I really hope blood wasn't getting on her. When she hugged me I just lost it I started crying on her shoulder I looked up and looked over at Nathan it looked like he had tears in his eyes. "You are welcome to stay here. I don't want you to be there with that monster Jeff." She said. How does she know about him, probably from Nathan I'm not mad if it was I need somewhere to stay I didn't want to stay with Jeff. "Thanks." I said.

Nathan and I walked up to his room I walked over and sit on his bed "How does she know." I asked tugging at my sleeve I noticed early that Nathan noticed I couldn't help it. It was a habit I had and I need to break it before anyone at School find out. "I kind of told her." He said looking down at the ground he probably thinks I am mad at him. "Does she know about you know." I asked. "She knew you was at the hospital, but she doesn't know what happened." He said I just shooked my head. "Are you mad at me." He asked. "No I'm not mad. I'm just thinking." I said. "Thinking about what?" He asked. "About everything that happened." I said. "Everything like?" He asked. "It's nothing never mind." I said. "You can-." "It's nothing just forget it." I said cutting him off. "Can I ask you something Destery?" He asked. I turned toward him I had a feeling what he was going to ask because I caught him glancing at my wrist. "Did you?" He asked looking up at me with tears in his eyes I turned away. "Wanna play xbox?" I asked trying to chance the subject.

"Destery please." Nathan said. I looked over at Nathan I pulled over my sleeve I heard Nathan grasp I quickly pulled down my sleeve. "Destery promise me you won't do it again please." Nathan said pulling me closer to him. "I can't keep that promise." I said. I felt my phone vibrate I grabbed it I had three unread messages from Jeff.

To: Destery

From: Dumbass

Where the fuck are you?

You better be home soon or your punishment is going to be a lot worse.

Get your ass home now!.

"Everything's okay?" Nathan asked. "No I- I gotta go." I said I pushed him off me and took off running I didn't want to go home, but if I didn't Jeff would be really pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

*Nathan's P.O.V*

I didn't like the fact that Destery left that quickly "Hey, why did Destery leave?" My mom asked pecking her head into the room. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." I said, I grabbed a jacket and put on my shoes and headed out "Nathan." My mom yelled I turned to look at her "Please be careful." I nodded giving her a quick kiss I was on my way.

Destery didn't live that far from me, I walked up the stair I was about to knock when I heard what sound like Destery screaming in pain. I pulled the door open I walked in to see Jeff beating the living shit out of Destery. "Get off of him." I yelled. Big mistake, Jeff turned to look at me I might actually die tonight, but I can say I die defending the person I love. "Nathan, get out of here." Destery said weakly. I noticed blood was dripping from his noise, you can bruise already starting to heal Jeff is gonna pay for what he done. "I'm not leaving you here." I said keeping my eyes on Jeff. "Aw, ain't that sweet the faggot actually find someone who cares about him." Jeff laughed.

Jeff looked at me with a devilish grin, he started walking toward me. I didn't move I'm gonna stand my grounds even if I do get beat the living hell out of, but I will admit I'm scared I mean Jeff is older and bigger than me would you be scared. He grabbed me by my shirt and slammed be into the room, I could feel all my breathe being took out of me. "Nathan." Destery yelled. "Let me go." I said between breaths. Jeff just laughed, he pulled back and collided his fist to my stomach I fell to the ground I thought it all was over, until he started kicking me repeatedly. "Stop, you're hurting him." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

*Destery's P.O.V*

I lay there watching Nathan getting the living shit kicked out of him, I'm so pathetic how came I didn't get up and stop him? "Stop, you're hurting him." I yelled. Jeff finally stopped kicking him, I notice Nathan's eyes was close. I crawled over to him, Forget about the pain, forget about everything. "Nathan." I yelled shaking him. I grabbed him phone out of his pocket and called his mom. "Nathan?" "Come and get us now!." I yelled trying to hold back the tears. "Destery what's the matter?" She asked. "Please. just get here." I cried. I hanged up the phone, I grabbed Nathan and picked him and myself up. It hurt like hell, I lumped toward the door I walked outside and wait for Nathan's mom to hopefully show up.

She finally pulled up, she jumped out the car and started running toward us. "What happened?" She asked panicking "Help me get him to the car." I said limping forward a little. She pulled Nathan's other arm and wrapped it around her neck. "What happened?" She asked again. "It's all my fault." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. "No, it's not. Tell me what happened." She said. "Jeff happened." I whispered. "He's gonna be fine Destery." I said. She opened the door to the back seat, we carefully place Nathan inside. "It's all my fault." I whispered._ "Everything is you're fault. You're pathetic! You sit there and watch his get the living shit beat out of him. You're worthless, you actually think Nathan gonna like you after you let Jeff beat the living shit out of him?"_ "Shut up." i whispered.

_"You can't get rid of us Destery. You deserve everything that's happening."_ "Shut up!" I yelled I felt tear rolling down my face, but right now I didn't care. "Destery, sweetheart are you okay?" Nathan's mom asked. "The voice in my head are taking over." I whispered. I heard a groan coming from the backseat, I quickly turned to see Nathan slowly opening his eyes than shutting them again.

We finally made it to Nathan's house. He's mom helped me and Nathan into the house. "I'll take him to his room." I said limping forward. "I'll help." She said. She grabbed Nathan's other arm and helped me walk him up the stair and into his room. We walked over and lead him carefully onto the bed. "I'm sorry this happened." I whispered looking at the ground. I felt a hand on my chin, she lift my head "It's not your fault Destery." His mom said. "Yes, it is." I cried. "You should get some sleep." His mom said. I shook my head agreeing, I knew I wasn't gonna go to sleep anyways. "Goodnight, Love you." She said. I was shocked I was used to her treating my like this, but I wasn't used to her saying she loved me. I haven't had anyone tell me that since my mom death. "Love you too." I chocked out.

I stayed up all night watching Nathan to make sure he was okay. "Destery?" Nathan spoke weakly. "I'm right here." I replied. "What happened?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him the truth I know he will remember late, but right now I don't want him to remember anything. "You fall." I said. He knows I was lying. "Oh." Was all he replied. We sit there in complete silence "Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked breaking the silence. "Yeah anything." I said. "Have you, um, you know recently?" He asked. I have honestly and I don't regret it, but he doesn't need to know that."No, I haven't." I lied. _"You make me sick, lying to your best friend like that. Disgusting!" _"Get some sleep." I told him. He turned over his back towards me "Destery, I will always be there for you no matter what." He said. _"He just saying that." _The voice spoke.

I nodded and climbed off the bed and laid down on the floor I felt my eyes getting heavier, If I'm lucky enough I won't wake up like ever. Everyone can be happy.


End file.
